


Only You.

by Pvtdoughnuthole



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Heartbreak, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Makeup Sex, Nipple Play, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Past Relationship(s), Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvtdoughnuthole/pseuds/Pvtdoughnuthole
Summary: How many lovers have you had? It was an easy question. something one usually tell their boyfriend before making love. But not Viktor. He refused to talk about that.Why was he hiding it from me? How many did he have? 10? 20? or maybe it was because he had to many to count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me WAY to long to put out but i finally did it. I really hope you all like it and if there is any typos please let me know. ( it been like 7 years since the last time i wrote a fic)  
> Also sorry if there are any mistakes, its currently 1:26 am and I'm pushing to get this done.  
> Also this song helped inspire the fic ( https://youtu.be/lqcyOSaRyro?list=PLnb30vSa-qmr97h0FktzjkK0-8Pvh88CS )

Something needed to be done.

My heart couldn't take the pain anymore. It had been 6months since Viktor and I started dating. And at first everything was bliss, but as the months went on, the fights that Viktor and I had started to put a strain on our relationship. Even the little things starting fights that would last most of the day

"I don't see what the big deal is?" My hands fisted at my sides. We were walking down the sidewalk, on our way home from a night our when our argument started. 

"Yuri, please don't start this now." Viktor huffed. "we can talk more once we get home."

"Why? So you can pretend this conversation never happened?" I could feel my face flush ear to ear "you don't understand how it feels." my heart beating at an alarming rate that it felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Yuri, please. I don't want to do this in public." It was late and there weren't many people out, but still.

"Fine." maybe it was better to just wait till we get home.

 

\---

Just as he predicted, Viktor tried to play off the last argument.

"Yuri, it's not important. It doesn't matter how many I've had, I'm with you now, and that's all that matters to me." He kissed the top of Yuri's head and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Want to join?"

Yuri just shook his head. With a click, Viktor shut the bathroom door. A few minutes latter I could hear the water running. 

As Yuri sat on the edge of the bed, he thought to himself. ** _How many lovers have you had?_** It was an easy question. something one usually tell their boyfriend before making love, But not Viktor. He refused to talk about that.

Why was he hiding it from me? How many did he have? 10? 20? or maybe it was because he had to many to count. 

Just that thought alone has my stomach twisted in knots.

Every night I would watch celebrity news stories and see how the media played on Viktor being the playboy. Girl’s fawning over the Russian ice skater ever time he walked into the room. The press would snap pictures of him night after night seen with a different girl on his arm, but it came as a surprise when word came out that Viktor Nikiforov was dating me, his protege, Katsuki Yuri.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Viktor loves me, but how I feel now is so unclear, so confused. I know i'm inexperienced when it comes to sex. The first time Viktor had ever touched me, I came right then and there. It was so embarrassing! 

Thinking of the memory has me turning red.

Viktor was my first, but not for everything.

Back in Detroit, when I was training and going to college, Phichit and I would often find ourselves doing things we probably shouldn't do.

**_“Yuuuurrriiii? Why are you making that face? It's just some harmless fun.”_ **

The words his friend had whispered in his ear that night come flooding back. Leaving chills up his spin.

**_“Harmless? You left a mark the size of a baseball on my neck!” Yuri covered his face with his arm “How are we going to explain this to coach Celestino?”_ **

The heat in my cheeks only grew hotter. I hadn't thought of that night with Phichit for a long time.

I hadn't even told Viktor about that, but in part, Viktor had never asked.

Come to think of it, I don't think Viktor has asked about my past relationships since that first day back in Hasetsu. He pestered my non-stop about if I had any lovers, and when I refused, he tried to tell me about his. I was too nervous, Still uncomfortable too be so close to Viktor that I shut him out. Maybe I should have talked to him about it, maybe now we wouldn't be fighting over this and we could move on.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. "I don't understand why you won't talk to me about this." I could feel the familiar sting of tears forming in my eyes. I love Viktor, I really do, but if Viktor won't open up to me how could it work? Yes we have only been together for 6 months but it had been 2 years seance Viktor became my coach. 

I bury my face in my knees and let the tears flow. "How am I supposed to let this go?" I sobbed "what am i going to do?"

I’m still sitting on the bed, curled in a ball, when Viktor finally comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Yuri? Yuri are you alright?" Viktor's voice had a hint of worry to it. I just sat there in silence as the tears kept falling down my face. I could feel the bed dip as Viktor sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" _ возлюбленная _ , whats wrong?" 

I couldn't speak. The fear of what I was about to do hit me, and the words stuck in my throat, unable to find there way out. My heart was racing so fast that I was sure Viktor could hear it. Viktor put a hand under my chin and pulled my face up. "Yuri! Why are you crying?"

I couldn't make eye contact with him. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes. 

"I can't do this Viktor. I can't keep pretending that it doesn't hurt me." Tears now flowing without any sign of stopping "I...i think we need to B-break-up."

Silence.

What was I thinking? What was Viktor thinking? The words should have never left my mouth.

"Viktor?"

I risked a look at Viktor. He was crying! "Yuri...I...I can't" Viktor was stammering, trying to find a way to make me stay. "пожалуйста. Please, Yuri. Don't do this." putting his face in his hands, Viktor sobbed "I can't live without you!"

I don't know what to say. I’ve only seen Viktor cry once and that was when I had told him I was retiring after the GPA was over.

I couldn't think. My brain had shut down completely, so I just sat there silently crying.

"No....No." Viktor whisper. Anger flashed in his eyes as he looking up from his hands, eyes red  from crying he asked "Why? I...i know we fight but Yuri pleases, tell me what I did wrong."

I held my breath. Why is it so hard to express how one feels. Pulling my eyes from the floor, I look at Viktor. His body was shaking with fear. Even with his eyes shut tight the tears were still falling from his eyes, breaking my heart. 

"I can't stand not knowing. you're the only person I've ever had sex with and i'm so inexperienced. I just need to know how many people you've slept with." 

Somewhere in-between my words, Viktor managed to pull me into his lap.

"нет Yuri, not this again." he pulled my face just inches to his. I could see the trail his tears left as they fell from his eyes. Could see how soft his skin looked, he must have just shaved. I can smell his body wash. Rich and musky…... **_NO Yuri! snap out of it._** I pushed away from him, sliding back onto the bed. "If you can't talk to me about this how can I trust you too tell me anything?" I looked away "how can I keep going knowing you don't trust me?"

"Yuri, it's not like that. I...i just don't like talking about it. It's embarrassing and in the past." He put a finger under my chin and pulled my gaze back "They mean nothing to me."

**_They? so there was more than one._ **

"Well if they mean nothing, then tell me." I pull away from his touch. 

"Yuri please, I  _ really _ don't want to talk about it." His face still covered in tears, set in a frown. 

"what if things were different Vitya?" I snapped. Viktor's eyes widened in surprise "what if you were the one to ask me and I refused to answer? how would that make you feel?"

The memory that played in my head not to long ago pops back up "what if you found out how I had done things, unimaginable things with someone!" My tone just a bit to sour.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," I snapped "doesn't mean I haven't done other things."

Viktor’s let out a small gasp. Eyes still wide, he stared at me in shock.

The look on Viktor’s face makes my heart sting. I needed to calm down, I was letting my anger talk for me.

**_STUPID Yuri! Don't say things out of anger._ **

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t-”

“Who?”

“What?” I was confused

“Who?” Viktor repeated himself. 

“Why should I tell you?” I moved my legs in a crossed position and folded my arms across my chest. 

Moving from his spot beside me, Viktor moved to his knees and leaned in closer.“Because I want to know.”

“You want to know about mine, but I can't know yours? Viktor that's hypocrisy.” The blush spreading across my face as Viktor leaned even closer into my space.

“Was it some girl from your college days? Or was it a boy?” Viktor all but whispered 

“I-i really don't think you want to know.” Damn, I didn't think the tables would be turned

“Hmmm” He pulled my hand out from under my arm and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles “I bet you did some naughty things Yuri.”  Viktors mood taking a full 360.

Caught off guard, I try to pull my hand away but Viktor won't let go.

“ I always wondered how you were so good at-” 

“VIKTOR!” I squeezed his hand “don't say things like that!”

“What? Don't say things like how your amazing tongue knows every spot to please my dick?” His words have me blushing once again. “How every touch, bite and stroke of you sets me on fire?” Viktor’s eyes began to take on a lidded haze. “Or how you like that I slip my tongue along the slit of your dick?”

I can't believe what i'm hearing. “Viktor please, I-i don't-”

“I bet i'm the only one who knows just how you liked to be please.” he releases my hand and rests it on my thigh. “No one but me,” he moves it slowly up my leg till his hand is resting on my hip. “Knows how to love you.” 

Viktor then hooks his fingers into my jeans and begins to wiggle them down. 

I can't find it in me to stop him. Something in his eyes has my body frozen in place. His hands make easy work of the button of my jeans and moves them down my thighs. His hands are warm as he slides them back up, resting them on my hip. His touch has my body in flames, overcome with arousal.

My mind didn't know what to do. I was so turned on by Viktor but I also didn't ask for this. Leave it to Viktor to drastically change the subject.  

“Yuri, you're already hard and wet for me.” He purrs 

Embarrassed, I tried to pull Viktors hands away from my waist “Viktor, stop. This is not where I wanted this conversation to go.” 

“Hmm, but I do.” Viktor bends down and rubs his mouth over my clothed cock. 

“Huh, ah, Viktor please, I-i just wan-” Viktor gives a small nip at the side of my cock and it has me squirming.

“Ah!”

“See? I know just what to do to make you scream.” Viktor looks up from his spot in my lap

His hand then begin to slowly pull down my boxers. My cock springs forward right in front of Viktor’s face.  

“Vkusno!” His eyes focused on my dick as it bobs in front of him.

“Viktor, please.” I didn't know what I was asking for anymore. On one hand I want to talk to Viktor, clear the air, But on the other hand, I want to be touched, kissed and pleased, all by Viktor.

Viktor then moves his hand to my cock and begins to slowly stroke it. A bead of pre cum forms at my tip and Viktor rubs it around with his thumb. 

Soft, His hands are so soft. “Ah-a!”

“I love all the little sound my Yuri makes.” Viktor hums 

I cover my mouth with my hand to try and stop the moans I was making.

Viktors hand began to speed up “Come on Yuri, let me hear you.” 

I refuse to move my hand, I shut my eyes tight and shake my head.

Viktor lets out a small laugh. I can feel warm air caressing my cock, still wrapped in his hand. “Always so stubborn.”

I was about to say a witty comeback, but as I open my eyes, I see Viktor’s mouth wrap around the tip of my dick. 

“Mmh.” the sound was lost in my hand. His tongue, wet and warm starts swirling around my head.

“Vi-Viktor.” I moan, letting the warm feeling of his mouth around my dick take control of me.

He pulls back just to run his tongue along the slit and I can’t help the shiver that runs up my spin

“Mmm, you taste wonderful Yuri.” He runs his tongue down my shaft to my balls. He then began to suck on the fuzz covered skin. I move my other hand from the bed and rest it on the top of his head as he continues to suck. He then sucks one of them in and I can feel saliva run down my perineum. My cock twitches, begging for attention as he pulls back and runs his tongue back up to my head “You even smell good.” Another run of his tongue along my slit to lick up another bead of pre-cum. I buck my hips just a bit,  unable to control what my body wants. 

Viktor then takes half my length in his mouth, gripping his hair tight trying to control myself from thrusting up into his warm mouth. His head begins to bob up and down slowly. His tongue still swirling around my dick. 

“Viktor, please, go faster.” He doesn't. He keeps at a slow pace, and it has my legs shaking. It felt so good. It had been so long since the last time Viktor has touched me. I could feel his heat radiate through me, pulling me farther into his ecstasy. I was close to the egad, I wasn't going to last much longer. 

Throwing my head back, I thrust once up into his mouth, trying to reach satisfaction. My hand no longer covering my mouth, grips at his bare shoulder. 

Viktor hums, sending waves of pleasure through my body. Head still bobbing, he slowly takes the rest of my length, and I can feel the tip of my dick hit the back of his throat.

I must be blessed. How did I end up with a sex god like Viktor, and his non existent gag reflex. His hands on my leg began to knead my skin. Playing with what baby fat i still had left. 

“Nhh, Ah, Vik-tor! Ah-a! I’m so c-close!” 

He began to pick up the pace, as the sound of wet lip meet with my skin. My nails dug into the flesh of his shoulder “ VIKTOR! Ah Fuuuck! ” and with a final thrust up, I came hot and thick in the back of Viktor’s throat. Viktor’s pupils were blown wide as he tries to swallows every drop. 

Panting, I look down to Viktor, who pulls my still hard dick out of his mouth. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Mmm, I love the way you taste.” Licking his lips “but I know how well other places on you taste.” He then sits up and pulls my pants completely off. 

“Get on your knees for me, please.” He reaches down and removes his towel, letting his rock hard manhood free. It was flushed a dark pink and was dripping pre-cum down his shaft.

Removing my shirt, I rolled over onto my hands and knees. My ass now in the air as Viktor sits behind me, placing both hands on my cheeks. 

“You are so beautiful.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my inner thigh. 

I shivered at the feeling of soft warm lips as they kiss over the marks on my legs. “Viktor please don’t”

“Why? I love every part of you.” kissing once more on the other thigh.

“You know I hate the way my body looks.” turning my head slightly so I can see his face 

His eyes were hooded and dark, crazy with lust.

“Yes, I know,” He kissed again. Trailing his way to the curve of my ass “but I love it.”

His tongue then slides across one cheek leaving me breathless. 

“Mmm”  I couldn't stop the moan the escaped my mouth.

“Still, I wonder if anyone knows how it feels to kiss you here.” kissing the spot right where my tailbone was. I could feel the arousal build back up inside me as his tongue slowly slid down past my puckered hole. I pressed my chest against the the bed, pushing my hips higher to let him get a better view. 

“You like when I warm you up,” another lick. His warm mouth kissing the ring of muscles “And stretch you out”

His tongue then began to probe my tight entrance, massaging the muscles.

“Ah, Viktor!” It felt good. His mouth is warm, I couldn't help but thrust back against his tongue. He grips my ass, pulling my cheeks apart so he can reach deeper. His tongue swirls and presses at my sensitive flesh and it has me melting. 

“Viktor! Ah, huh-ah!” I thrust again, wanting his tongue deeper inside me.

“Do you want me Yuri?” his mouth barely moving from it place on my ass as he asked.

“Ah- _ Ah.  _ Viktor,  _ Please!”  _  My cock twitching, leaking pre-cum down to the bed. Viktor then presses one finger to my leaking hole, massaging it. “Open up for me baby.”

I want him inside me, deep and hard. “Viktor! Please just _ fuck  _ me!”

“God Yuri, you're so hot, but I want to take my time.” He pressed his index finger in, sending shivers of moans from me.  I could feel myself tighten around his finger as he thrusted it in and out.

“Yuri, you're so tight.” Viktor moaned, his voice rough with need. My breathing coming in quick, short huffs as he slipped a second finger in. His other hand slides up my back, rubbing at the bottom of my spine. “Relax.” 

His hand kneads it way up my back as he continues to thrust his fingers in me, rubbing at my sides. He finally makes his way up too my chest and runs a soft finger along one of my nipples. Pinching and pulling at the small nub till it hardens under his touch.

“Ye-Yes! Ah-a,” Slick dripping from my hole and down my thigh. Still pulling at the hard nub, he leans in, his lips brush the back of my ear. “I know how much you love when I tease you like this Yuri.” He nips the back of my neck “ How I send shivers down your spine.” Just as he says that, I shiver, making my skin tingle, feeling his smile on my skin. I was losing control, my mind a blank as his hands continue to play with me. I shift my hips up trying to push his fingers deeper, searching for the spot that would drive me crazy.

“I know what you're looking for, lucky me I know just where it's at.” He then kisses the spot between my neck and shoulder, twisting his fingers he finds my prostate, and I scream. “ _ AH Yes!”  _

I wanted more, wanted to push myself over the edge. I grab my cock, soaked in pre-cum, and begin to stroke. He pushes up again, sending heat to my core. I was a mess. Slick sliding down my leg as loud squelching and moans filled the room. Viktor was panting, his breath ghosting past my neck. His lips hot and wet trails kisses up and down till he stopped at the base of my throat. He tongues the spot before he clamps down hard, not hard enough break skin but just enough to make me cry out.

“FUCK! OH GOD YES!” Slowly he begins to suck on the raw flesh, sending my body into overdrive. “Viktor  _ PLEASE _ ! I- _ Ah _ -can't t-take it.”  Viktors hand that is playing with my sensitive nipples moved down to where I was still stroking myself. 

“One more time,Yuri. Cum for me baby.” His hand over mine, he begins to pumping hard and fast. His hand still pushing two fingers in and out, slips a third in and continues to push up onto my prostate. I'm thrusting my hips back, fucking myself on his fingers, sending more waves of pleasure to my groin. I could feel it coiling tight, cock pulsing in our hands. He was sucking at the nap of my neck and i was gone. 

“OH VIKTOR  _ YES _ ! AH I'M CUMMING!” Cum shot hot from me, over our hands and onto the bed. Trying to catch my breath, I began to sag, too spent to hold myself up anymore. “Viktor…..I can't…keep going.” 

Removing his fingers from my quivering hole he moans “were not even done yet.” I can feel him shift on the bed, getting closer. “My cock his aching. I need to be inside you.” I could feel the head of his dick rub over my hole. “I know how much you love to please me.” He kisses down my back. “How you love to be filled with my cum.” I moan. My back arches as the tip of his dick pushes past my stretched hole.

“Ah, you're really clamping down tight. I don't know how long i’ll last.” He moans, sinking in till he’s  flesh to flesh against my ass. He stills, his breathing coming our short and ragged, letting me adjust to his larger girth. His hands are sliding up and down my back, soothing my tight muscles. He leaned forward pressing his chest too my back, as his mouth came back down on my neck, sucking another bruise into my skin. His hands caressed my sides, sliding to my chest as his hand found my nipples once again, making me arch into his touch. 

“Yuri, i'm going to start moving now” His voice so close to my ear, sends tingles down my neck. Slowly he pulls our then sinks back in. He's moving at a slow pace it's treacherous. 

“God baby you feel so  **_good_ ** .” Viktor’s head tilts back as he moans. Despite the fact Ive already cum twice, my cock is hard and dripping once Viktor picks up the pace. He shifts his hips, brushing past my already overworked prostate. “Right there! Viktor, fuck!” His hips snap up harder sending my body spiraling. His thrusts became frantic, both panting and moaning as Viktor frantically fucked me. 

“Yuri Ah-a Yuri, I'm close.” His body was vibrating with his approaching release. 

“ _ Please, _ Viktor! Fuck me harder!” Vicktor’s thrust increase, pushing hard into me. My body already riding high from previous orgasms jolted, shooting my load across the bed. “VI-AH VIKTOR! AH! I-i’m cumming!”

“Yuri. YURI! God,  _ FUCK! _ ” Viktor’s nails cut into my hips as he pushed into me, his hips stuttering as he releases deep. It's euphoric, the feeling of his hot release filling me. Viktor wasn't wrong, I love this feeling. Viktor sags, letting his weight bring us both down to the bed. We lie on the bed, looking up to the ceiling, trying to slow our hearts and breathing. Viktors the first to move, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in close. Were face to face and i can see the sweet stick his hair too his face. His face is still flush as he leans in and gives me a small kiss. “Yuri, that was fantastic.” he tucks my head under his chin. 

I'm on the edge of sleep, Mind and body blessed out, when i remember what started all of this. 

“Viktor, I won't stop asking.” I push my face closer to his neck. 

He sighed “Fine.” He sat there for a few minutes, finally he said “It was a girl, one of my old classmates in middle school. She and I would talk, gossip mostly.” His hands are rubbing up and down my back “One day we find ourselves at a high school part where her and I both have a little bit too much to drink.” I can feel his body stiffen “Some time during the night we began kissing and touching each other. We ended up in someones room.” He pulled back just enough to look me in the eyes. “It was both our first time and it happened drunk.” He chuckled a little. “She eventual threw up on me.”  His face then turned sad “after that we didn't talk much and I had just started making it into competitions so I didn't get too see her much.” 

Part of me was a bit relieved, but i knew there was more to come. “And after her?” I asked 

“Well it wasn't easy for me to really date, seeing as I was ether training or practicing my routine,”  He glanced down at me “but I did end up sleeping with Chris.” 

“Wait, CHRIS? As in our Chris? The skater?” I was in shock 

“Yeah. I knew from my first time that i really didn't like girls, so Chris being Chris, things happened.” 

I didn't have words. I couldn't lie, I did see it coming. All the gossip magazines had rumored them to be in and out of each other's bed. I don't think I can look at Chris the same.

I wasn't sure I wanted to but I did. “OK, so you're friend and Chris. Who else?”

Viktor then blushed. “You.” His arms squeezing me tighter. 

“Me?” I was a bit lost

“Yes you. As odd as it may sound, Ive only been with three people, and one of them his you.” 

I couldn't help the tears that were in my eyes. All this time he had thought Viktor was some kind of over sexed god, and come to find our, Viktors only had sex with two other people. 

“Yuri? Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry if I upset you. This is why i didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you.”

“No Viktor, I'm...i'm happy.” I stared up at him, his own smile spreading across his face. “I'm happy you finally told me. Thank you” tilting my head up, I places a kiss to his cheek. 

We lay there quiet for a bit, sleep still threatening to take over. “So, Was it Phichit?” Viktor starts. 

“Yes.” there was no point in denying it. “Back when we were roommates in college.” 

“Hmmm” Viktor sighed “but i'm still the only one who knows your body the best.”

He rolled over, pinning me to the bed “and I can prove it.”

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it and if you want you can find me on tumbler   
> http://pvtdoughnuthole.tumblr.com/


End file.
